Life's Twists and Turns
by Photography194
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Olivia leave SVU and is kidnapped. Elliot begins his search for her. However, there are many twists and turns! Enjoy! Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- EPOV

It had been a long day, Olivia and I had been following dead ends all day. We were both exhausted, so we decided to call it a day and head to the local bar.

"Hey, want to get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure. I suppose we can finish up the case tomorrow." answered Olivia, climbing into the passenger seat of my car. I knew I should be going home to my wife and kids, but things were getting tough around the house. Kathy and I had been fighting constantly for that past couple months. What I needed right now was to relax with a friend.

Olivia Benson was my partner and my best friend. We had been partners for 10 years, longer then any other people in SVU. Although I was still married to Kathy, I loved Olivia. However, I couldn't tell her because of my family, I was afraid of what it would do to my children. I had four children with Kathy, Maureen who was 16, Kathleen was 13, and Dickie and Lizzie were 9.

The drive to the bar was quick, once inside the bar Olivia and I sat down in a booth and ordered a couple of beers. I didn't know how long we had been drinking, but the next thing I knew we had 10 bottles on the table. Olivia and I were getting ready to leave the bar when she asked me, "Elliot, do you want to come back to my apartment?"

I didn't know what to say. It was already 2am, I decided it was to late to go home. I would just tell Kathy that I was working on a case all night. "Sure Liv, I'll come. I think we should take a cab though."

Once inside Olivia's apartment, it was as though we read each others mind. She leaned into me and kissed me. As suddenly at she started she pulled away. I didn't let her, I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her into slowly made our way to her bedroom. I don't even remember what happened next. The next thing I remember is waking up in Olivia's bedroom naked.

"ELIOT! GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? IN MY BED?" she cried.

"I uh, I'm sorry. I don't remember. We were walking into the bar and th-"

"Eliot, just get out. Let's just forget this ever happened. You are MARRIED, go home. Nothing can come of this." She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I knew I should get out, so I quickly put my clothes on and walked out of her apartment.

When I arrived home Kathy was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. Once she laid eyes on me she began interrogating me, "ELLIOT STABLER, where the hell have you been? I tried calling you, you didn't answer, I called Olivia and she didn't answer either. You had me worried sick! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was at work. We caught a case that had us staking out. I'm sorry I didn't call, I wanted to, but I couldn't without the perp knowing we were there. Kathy, I have to go back to work. I'm sorry, can we talk about this when I get home tonight."

"Sure Elliot. We'll talk about it later..like we always do." She said beginning to prepare breakfast for the kids. I walked towards Kathy, gave her a kiss and then walked upstairs to change for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - OPOV**

It had been two months since Elliot and I woke up in bed together. I had recently found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't stay, I didn't want to ruin Elliot's family more then it was. So I decided to leave. One Tuesday morning I arrived at work early, I walked straight into Captain Cragen's office hoping to request a transfer. Capt. Cragen was the closest thing I had to a dad, growing up I never knew my father, once I joined SVU Cragen had immediately taken on the role of being the squad's "father."

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked closing the office door behind me.

"Sure Liv, whats up?"

I took a seat and said, " I want to transfer." I glanced out the window that looked out at the bullpen (is that right?). I hoped Elliot wouldn't arrive until after I had talked with Cragen. Fin and Munch were sitting at their desks; they must have just arrived because they were not there when I walked in.

"What, why Olivia? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant…and the baby's Elliot's. Elliot and I got drunk one night about two months ago. He brought me back to my apartment. Then things just happened, I don't really remember much. We had a good amount of beers. I just can't hurt Elliot's family. His and Kathy's relationship is already unstable. I can't be the one to cause their divorce. Please, I need to leave."

"Olivia, look at me. I will approve a transfer. How far are you talking? How far do you want to go?"

asked Cragen. "I have a friend at the Denver: SVU. I can place a call, I know they have an opening. How does that sound? You would be able to start next week. So you should start packing now."

"That sounds perfect! Can I go out the side door? I don't want to say anything to Munch and Fin, and especially Elliot. Please, don't tell them anything."

"Of course. Just promise me that you will stay in touch…I'll miss you Olivia. You are one of the best detectives I have ever seen." exclaimed Cragen walking over towards me and giving me a hug.

My life was going to be different. I was going to miss the family I had created here, I was going to miss the city, I was going to miss everything. But I knew i had to leave. I couldn't be here and not have Elliot. Over the last year or so I had realized how much I truly loved my partner, Elliot Stabler.

**EPOV**

I was late to work, Kathy had made me take the children to school, and then drive back to the house to help her move some furniture around. Lately, I had been feeling as though I was more of a type of servant for Kathy, rather then a husband. All she did was tell me what to do, we never did things for just us, it was always about her. What she wanted, what she needed, I was sick of it.

"Hey, man what's up?" asked Fin as I walked into the 1-6.

"Not much. Where's liv? I thought I would be the last one to get to work. Is she sick?"

"Stabler, Munch, Fin can I see you for a moment? In my office?" asked Cragen sticking his head out of his office.

The three of us walked into the office and stood around Captain's desk. "What's up captain?" asked Munch.

"It's Olivia. She's been transferred to another SVU. So Elliot I will be assigning you another partner."

"WHAT? Which SVU?" cried Elliot.

"I can't say. I'm sorry Elliot."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the office and up onto the roof. The roof was Olivia and my spot, we would go up to the roof to talk when we had a tough case, or had a personal problem. I took a few deep breaths, but it wasn't working. I began kicking the door, I didn't stop until my foot was throbbing. I needed Olivia to keep me calm, she was always able to calm me down when I was furious, or annoyed by a perp. I needed Olivia, I loved her. What was I going to do without her?

**Please don't forget to review. I would love comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I would love your opinions on the story.**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 3 - OPOV**

[Two years later]

I had been living in Denver for two years now. I haven't talked to Munch, Fin or Elliot. I missed them all so much, especially Elliot. I had kept my promise to Cragen, we try to talk once a week, but it doesn't always work out. My life had changed a lot. I now had a beautiful two year old daughter. My daughter's name was Emily Rose Benson; she was born on April 5, 2008. Emily was a perfect combination of Elliot and I. She had light brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes.

Emily called Captain Cragen Grandpa. Emily knew that Elliot was her father, I had shown her photos, and told her stories about him. I told her I had moved away before she was born, and that Elliot did not know about her. I wanted to make sure that Emily knew her father hadn't abandoned her. Emily was to young to really understand, but I knew she would soon ask about him.

Emily also knew about Casey. I had stayed in touch with Casey over the last few years. Casey was my best female friend. Casey had even found the time to visit Emily and I in Denver every couple months. I missed my old life in New York City. The SVU here in Denver was decent, but it wasn't the same. It just didn't feel like a family here.

"Mamma!" shouted Emily, "We have to go. I don't want to be late!"

"Okay bunny. We're going just let me get our coats." I walked to the closet and grabbed our coats. I helped Emily into her coat, and led her out the door. Little did I know, but this was the last time I was going to see my house.

**EOV**

I missed Olivia so much! Since she had left I received a new partner, Detective Jim Smith. He was decent, but definitely not Olivia. After Olivia had left things with Kathy had gotten worse. Kathy and I were fighting constantly, the kids were stressed all of the time. It just wasn't healthy anymore. We had filed for divorce last year; we were just waiting for the last of the paperwork to go through. Maureen was starting college in a week, Kathleen was in high school, and the twins were in middle school. I had the kids every other weekend. It wasn't a lot of time together, but with my schedule it worked.

I ran into the 1-6 twenty minutes late. I had overslept, once again. The squad had already started on a case, "Hey, catch me up" I said while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Elliot, didn't you get my message? I said you didn't have to come into today." said Cragen stepping towards me.

"Why? What's the case?"

"Elliot, just go home. Spend time with your kids."

I had to know what the case was, I snatched one of the case file from Fin's hands. I flipped through the file reading only bits and pieces. Then, something caught my eyes, it was a letter to me from anonymous. The letter read:

"Dear Elliot Stabler,

I don't know how much you know about Olivia's life since she has moved, but I do! I have been following her two and a half years. I even moved when she moved, she is amazing! How could you have let her go? Anyway, I have her now and you will never find her! Just thought you would like to know. Hope you don't try to look for her. If you do you WILL get hurt. Good-bye Elliot Stabler "

"Eliot, go home! Please, you are way to close to this case!" exclaimed Cragen.

"Capt. how can you expect me to go home after reading this? And I am not the only who is too close to this case; we all are. We are her family!" I shouted.

"Fine, but you will not be doing any interviews. Are we clear?"

"Yes captain."

It had been three weeks and we had no leads. There weren't no fingerprints on the letter. We couldn't find anything! I hadn't been able to sleep well. I just couldn't sleep knowing Olivia was out there somewhere helpless. The whole squad was on Liv's case, but Cragen was going to make us start to work on other cases again. I knew we couldn't just focus on this case, but I couldn't stop. I would never give up looking for Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 - OPOV**

I awoke with a pounding headache. The last thing I remember was making coffee this morning. I looked around, I was in a bedroom, lying on a bed. Next, to me lay Emily. I immediately checked her breathing, it was low, but it was there. Emily was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up yet. I climbed out of bed and walked around the room, not that there was much to look at. The room was rather large. It had a big bed, a dresser, and a desk and chair. I opened up the dresser, was filled with clothes for Emily and I. There was also a bathroom across from the bed, it had a toilet, a sink and a tub. It was a typical bathroom. I walked back to the bed where Emily began to stir.

"Mama, mama!" she cried.

"Shhh bunny, your okay, were okay." I said pulling Emily on to my lap. Emily put her head on my shoulder and started to cry. Thats when the door opened, and in walked a tall man with short brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. I recognized his, but couldn't remember where I had seen him. The man had brown hair and green eyes; he looked as though he was 6'1.

"How cute." said the man taking a seat next to me. "Remember me Olivia? You interviewed me for the case with the little girls. It was me, you were right, but you couldn't find enough evidence to hold me! The first time I saw you I knew I loved you. I have been following you ever since we met. I even moved when you moved!"

"Who you?" Emily asked.

"Your new daddy." He said kissing Emily on her forehead. I immediately yanked Emily away from him.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"You! Are you stupid? I I want you! We are going to have a happy life together! Oh, come with me I want to show you something." The man grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room and down the hall and into another bedroom, using a ring of keys to unlock the door. "Whats your name?"

"Kevin" he replied, "Now this is my daughters room. This is Megan, and Sarah. Megan, Sarah this is your new mom. I will let the four of you get acquainted. I will be back in an hour or so."

I looked at the girls, they looked sweet. Sarah was older, she had dark brown hair and green eyes. Megan had blonde hair and green eyes.

"How old are you girls?" I asked.

"I'm 9, and Megan's 7. Where'd he get you from?" asked Sarah.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, he brings women home a lot. Most don't make the cut. He's crazy! You have to get us out of here! Please! cried Megan.

I walked over to Megan and gave her a hug. "Shh, Megan it's okay. I'll get us out of here. In the mean time let's try to get to know one another."

"Okay. What's your name again?"

"I'm Olivia, and this is Emily. Where are your mothers?"

"We have different moms. Daddy killed mine when I was two. Megan's mom got away, she left Megan here after her first birthday." Sarah explained.

"Sarah, are you sure your dad killed your mom?"

"Yes, I was there. He made me watch…I didn't want to, but he made me! Please, can we talk about something else?" said Sarah walking towards the window.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sarah. Well, I'm a police officer and I need you both to tell me everything so I can try and get us out of here."

Emily had fallen asleep in my arms while Sarah and Megan told me every detail they knew about Kevin. They told me that Kevin locked them in their bedroom at night, the main door had a specific key that only Kevin had. Every woman Kevin brought home didn't usually last more then a couple weeks.

"I think you are going to last though. That isn't really a good thing, but I hope you stay. I like you!" said Megan giving me a hug. I had to get these girls out of here. I was scared. I wanted Elliot.

EPOV

It had been seven months, since Olivia had been taken. Cragen had ordered the Denver: SVU to check out Olivia's home. They hadn't found anything suspicious besides a large amount of flowers in the house. I informed Cragen that Olivia didn't particularly like flowers; she thought they were too much work. Cragen also had Denver:SVU track the flower deliveries, but again this was a dead end. The flowers were paid for using a stolen credit card.

The only thing I had learned about Olivia in the two last years was that she lived in Denver, and seemed happy. I missed her, I had the Denver: SVU send me photos of her house. They had send me photos of her bedroom, and living room. I stared at the photographs every day. I hoped that since I knew her so well, I would be able to tell if something was out of place or wasn't her. I couldn't find anything. Everything looked as though it was her. The house was clean with papers and files everywhere. It looked like her apartment here in NYC. I had Munch blow up the photographs from Liv's dresser and mantle on the monitors. Most of them were photographs of Liv's mom, Cragen, Casey,Fin, Munch and I, but there were also a lot of photographs of a little girl who I did not recognize.

"Do you guys know who this girl is?" I asked the squad.

"Nah. Probably some girl Olivia fell in love with while working a case." Suggested Fin.

"Capt. do you know who the girl is?"

"Uh, No I don't recognize her. Elliot I need to speak with you. I'm sorry, but I need to take you off of Liv's case. You're spending way to much time on this case. We do have other cases." explained Cragen. I knew he was right. So I agreed.

Today however was a slow day at the station. Much was playing with a yoyo, Fin and Jim were doing paperwork, and I was going over Liv's file, when Casey walked in.

"Hey guys, whats up? Any new cases?" asked Casey.

"Today has been extremely -" Munch was cut of by Cragen.

"Everyone in my office!"

We walked into his office, "A man says he saw Olivia, and that she told her to call him." said Cragen quickly, "Sir can you tell my detectives what you just told me?"

"Yes, I was at the beach in Connecticut. I was sitting reading my book when this woman approached me and handed me a piece of paper. The piece of paper had this phone number on it. She also asked for help, and said there were three children and they were in a van for about two hours before they got to the beach. Then she ran away because the man in the water was calling for her."

"Thank you sir, can you tell me what the condition of this woman was?" asked Elliot.

"Sure, she was really pretty. Although she had big bags under her eyes, she had a couple of bruises on her arms, but she also looked as though she was in pain. She was limping a little." explained the man.

"Who was she with?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, uh she was with three girls and a man. They were in the water so I couldn't really see their faces. One of the girls was in the water, the other was standing next to the man. The man was holding a little girl. The girl didn't look happy though. She was crying and reaching for your friend." explained the man, "I suppose your cop came back to get something from her bags, which were right next to me. The guy was tall, 6'1 and had brown hair. One girl had brown hair and the other had blonde hair. The little girl had brown hair almost blonde."

"Thank you young man. Do you mind if we call you if we have any questions?" asked Cragen.

"No, not at all. The names Henry by the way. Glad I could help."

"Captain, what do we do?" asked Munch

" Elliot, have the Connecticut police canvas the beach."

I walked out of the office and began making phone calls. We followed this lead for a couple weeks, but the lead went cold. It had been six months since Henry had called, Olivia had been missing for almost a year! I was going crazy! I was worried about her, I missed her!

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter gets a little dark…you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - OPOV**

It had been 11 months, and I finally had enough money to by the girls bus tickets. I had been saving up the money Kevin gave me. Kevin gave me $5.00 every month for extra things I may need. Kevin believed that I was spending the money, but instead I had been saving it up for the bus tickets.

The life here was awful. Kevin came into my and Emily's bedroom almost every night, he would rape both me and Emily. Emily had stopped talking to everyone, except me, about four months ago. The worst part about it was that I was now pregnant. I was having Kevin's baby, I was about 7 months pregnant. Kevin was extremely mad about the baby. He said that once the baby was born he was going to take it away and "dispose of it." I was so scared, but that was the least of my worries at the time. I was finally going to save Megan, Sarah and Emily.

Recently, Kevin allowed me to pick Megan and Sarah from school. He would give me the van and let me drive to the school and back. Unfortunately, I had certain times when I had to be back, regardless of traffic. I knew what state and city we lived in, but I didn't know the house address. I knew this sounds stupid, but Kevin had taken off the house numbers and street names. I just knew how to get to and from the school.

One day I picked up the girls from school early and drove them to the bus stop and bought two tickets to New York City. I handed Megan a piece of paper with Elliot's cell phone number, the precincts address and a bag of clothes for them.

"Sarah, once you get to New York use these quarters and call this number." I pointed to Elliot's cell phone number, "Tell him you need help and you are at port authority. He will help you. I love you both! Oh, and answer all the questions he asks you. He'll find me, and then we can all be together. Okay, sweetie?"

"Olivia, I'm scared. What's daddy going to do to you when he realized were gone? And what about your baby? Daddy will hurt it!" cried Megan.

"Sweetie, just focus on getting to New York and staying safe. It'll all be okay." I bent down and pulled her into a hug. "Be good for Sarah, and my friend okay?"

Megan nodded and then gave me a big hug. I stood back up and stared Emily in the eyes, "Bunny, I need you to be a big girl, okay? Can you do that for Mommy? Emily, try talking to my friend. You'll like him, he's really nice. I love you baby."

The almost three year old leaned in and whispered, "okay mommy. I wuv you too. See you soon." I gave Emily to Sarah and watched them climb aboard the bus. I wanted to watch them leave, but I couldn't. I had to get back to Kevin. When I drove up to the house Kevin was sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"OLIVIA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOUR LATE, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! WHERE ARE THE KIDS?" shouted Kevin. "ANSWER ME!"

"Their gone…"

"WHAT?"

"Their gone, they left. Their never coming back."

"You did this, you sent them away." he shouted. Kevin walked toward me . He slapped me across the face and dragged me by my hair to the bed…

**EPOV**

*Ring Ring Ring Ring*

I answered my cellphone, "Stabler."

"Elliot stabler?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I need your help, can you come get us?" Please, she said you could help!" cried a young girls voice.

"Where are you?"

"Port authority, help!"

"I'm on my way."

I hung up my phone and ran into Cragen's office. "Captain, I just got a call on my cell phone from a girl saying she needs my help, she's at port authority, I want to check it out."

"Alright, but take Fin with you. I don't want you to go alone." My partner, Jim Smith had been transferred. He had had enough of SVU. I didn't blame him, most people don't make it more then a year.

I left his office and grabbed my phone and gun and yelled for Fin. We took my car, and arrived 20 minutes after the call.

"How the yell are we supposed to find this girl?" asked Fin. "This place is huge."

"Just look for a young girl sitting alone. We'll find her."

We walked and headed towards the main terminal, no less then 5 minutes did I spot three girls sitting on the floor by the looked scared, I had a feeling it was them. I slowly approached them.

"Hi, my names Elliot. Did you call me?"

"Yes, can you help her?" asked the older looking girl.

""Who?"

"Olivia."

"You know Olivia? How?" I was stunned.

"Why don't you girls come with us?" suggested Fin, helping the girls up.

**As always review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that some of the diologe isn't happening with Elliot around, but by point of view I really just mean that this is what is happening in their "world" or where that character is.**

**I normally won't be putting up more then one chapter a day, but I will be busy with school this week. I hand wrote these chapters first, and am now just typing them. After I type up all of chapters I have written it will take longer for me to post new chapters.**

**The characters belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - EPOV**

Back at the station Cragen met us at the door, Fin had called him from the car. "Hi, I'm Donald Cragen. What's your name?"

"Your the guy Olivia said was like her dad! Oh, my name's Megan."

"Hi Megan, why don't you put her upstairs" suggested Fin pointing at the sleeping little girl. The girl had been sleeping the whole time we'd been with them.

"Okay." Sarah followed Fin upstairs and then met me in the interrogation room with Megan. Meanwhile, Cragen, Munch, Casey and George Huang, our psychiatrist were watching the questioning.

"Can you tell me your names?" I asked.

"I'm Sarah an I'm 9"

"I'm Megan and I'm 7"

"Sarah, where did you come from?"

"Ashford, Connecticut."

"What school did you two attend?"

"Sarah is in 4th grade, and I am in 2nd grade. Oh, and Emily, the girl upstairs, she's in preschool. She's almost three."

"Wait, did she say Emily?" asked Cragen from behind the glass.

"Yeah, why?" asked Huang.

"That's Olivia and Elliot's kid!" exclaimed Casey.

"Hold up. They had a kid? Is that why Olivia left?" asked Fin.

"Yes, she didn't want to ruin Elliot and Kathy's relationship with a baby." explained Cragen.

"Have you ever met Emily?" asked Huang.

"No, I have only talked to her on the phone."

"I've met her." said Casey.

"Yes. I haven't seen her in a year and a half though."

"What's up doc?" Munch asked in his odd sense of humor.

"Well, I want to talk to Emily, and see if she can tell me about Olivia or the man that took her. I think she would be more comfortable with someone she knew." explained Huang.

"Let's not tell Elliot that Emily is his. I don't want him to get sidetracked from finding Olivia. Olivia made me promise not to tell Elliot about Emily. She was afraid he would be mad after all this time, of not telling him they had a daughter." instructed Cragen as he turned back on the sound to Elliot's questioning.

"Now Megan, can you tell me about your dad?"

"He was mean. I don't like him."

"Do you know his name?

"We call him daddy, but his name is Kevin. I don't know his last name. Olivia already asked us." informed Megan.

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"He would hit us if we did something bad, but he mainly hit Livy." explained Sarah.

"Do you know what he did to Olivia?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

" I on't exactly know. He would do things to her at night, or when we were at school. Sometimes Olivia would pick us up from school and she would have bruises all over her." Said Megan.

"I know they had sex! Daddy told me. He said Olivia liked it rough, and if she didn't want to have sex she had to be punished." said Sarah.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"This morning. Before she put us on the bus. Olivia saved up all her money and bought us bus tickets. She had been saving up for 11 months!" cried Megan, " I love her! Please, you have to saver her!"

At that moment Cragen walked in, "Hey guys, you did a great job, but you must be tired. How about you go up to the cribs and get some sleep." Cragen led the girls upstairs and helped them get situated.

"Why don't they seem traumatized?" I asked Huang.

"I believe it's because they didn't actually see anything their dad did to Olivia. They just heard about it."

The next morning I walked into the precinct to find the three girls sitting around my desk.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? What's your name little one?" I asked looking at the youngest girl.

"She doesn't speak. She only talks to her mom." answered Sarah.

"Who's her mom?"

"Olivia."

"What? Olivia's her mom?" I was astonished.

"Yeah, Olivia had Emily when Daddy brought them to live with us." said Megan as she colored a picture.

"Hey, glad to see you guys are up. How does breakfast sound?" asked Casey walking into the room.

"Casee." Whispered Emily reaching up to Casey. Casey picked Emily, I watched as Emily laid her head on Casey's shoulder.

"Do you know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, after Olivia moved away I stayed in contact with her. I would visit her and Emily every couple -" Emily began to cry, "Aww baby. You miss your mommy don't you?"

Emily nodded her head and continued to cry. Casey began rocking back and forth trying to comfort the little girl.

"She hasn't spoken to anyone in 7 months. Well, actually she did speak to Olivia, but thats it. I don't know why she stopped. Maybe, you can get her to talk about Olivia." said Sarah rubbing Emily's back.

"What do you mean?" asked Huang who had just walked in.

"Em, was always there when Daddy hurt Olivia. They shared a room, they even shared the bed." said Sarah.

Huang led Casey, Emily and I down to the children's interview room. He had me watch from the other side of the glass though. I didn't really mind, but I didn't understand why.

"Hi Emily. My names George. I need you to answer some questions so we can find your mommy." She nodded as she crawled into Casey's lap.

"Okay Emily. Did your dad hurt your mommy?"

Emily nodded.

"Do you know where?"

Emily pointed to between her legs.

"Did her ever hurt you?"

She nodded.

"Where did he hurt you Emily?"

She pointed to between her legs again.

"Do you know the man's name?"

She nodded. "Kewvin, " she whispered.

"Thank you Emily. You've been a big help."

After the interview Casey took Emily, Sarah and Megan out for breakfast. Meanwhile the rest of the squad and I discussed the best way to track down 'Kevin'. We began by entering the information we know about him into the system.

Name: Kevin

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Unkown

Location: Ashford, Connecticut.

15 results popped up matching that description. We had to narrow down the list, "Looks like were going to Ashford, Connecticut." Said Cragen. "I'll place a call to the local police there. I'm calling in a favor to the Chief. See if he can pull some strings for a plane and such."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - EPOV**

2 hours later we were in the Ashton, Connecticut police department. It was extremely small, but we were happy that they were allowing us to run base from their station house.

"So if there is anything we can do just let me know. My names Jason and I am the captain here." He said shaking Cragen's hand.

"Thanks, we could use your help on narrowing down our suspects. We would rather not interview every Kevin in town. Here this is Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, he will go over the list with you."

I walked into Jason's office and went through the list with him one by one. "This guy is a teacher, he has a son. That's one of our deputies, he's next door; he's married to the job. I don't know about him…"

Finally, we had narrowed it down to 4 Kevin's. There was Kevin Slate, Kevin Maslow, Kevin Cartino, and Kevin Forgrott. Cragen had us pair up with an officer from Ashton and go door-to-door interviewing each Kevin. I was paired up with a man named Jack; we were sent to Kevin Slate.

Jack and I arrived at Kevin's work place 15 minutes later. Kevin Slate owned a book store/ coffee shop. The building was a small and deteriorating. The store said closed, but the lights were on in the shop and in the room above. Jack knocked on the door, no answer.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" I shouted pounding m fists against the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A man opened the big door, but left the screen closed. "What do you want?"

The man was obviously high, "May we come in?"

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked slurring his words.

"Sir, we don't need a warrant. We could just like to ask you a couple of questions." Explained Jack while trying to open the door.

The man opened the door and allowed us to enter. The store was a disaster. There were books scattered all over the floor, coffee beans everywhere, and broken cups and plates covered the eating area. Jack and I had already discussed that I would interview the man and Jack would arrest him if needed. I was not allowed to arrest anyone because this was not my jurisdiction. However, I didn't care. I just wanted to find Olivia!

"Sir, what happened in here?" I asked pointing to the mess in the room.

"None of your business. What do you want to know?" he shouted

"Are you Kevin Slade?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Do you have three daughters?"

"Yes."

"Are you married?"

"No, but I have a girlfriend."

"May we speak to her?"

"She's unavailable, she's out of town."

"May we speak to your daughters?"

"There out of town with her." Kevin was fidgeting more and more.

"When was the last time you saw them?

"I uh-

"You don't remember what the last time you saw your daughters?"

"You didn't let me finish detective, I saw them three days ago."

"When was the last time you saw your girlfriend?"

"A week ag-"

"But you just said your daughters were with your girlfriend."

"I….they…I don't know."

I nodded to Jack and stepped back, "Kevin Slade you are under arrest for the rape and kidnapping of Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Said Jack as he put handcuffs around his wrists.

When we arrived at the station house all other police officers and detectives were back. Jack and I were the only people who had picked up a Kevin. Apparently, all other men weren't suspicious enough.

"Elliot, do you think he did it?" asked Cragen

"Yes. He has three daughters and a 'girlfriend', he just can't keep his story straight!" I exclaimed.

"ELLIOT! Calm down. I'll have Fin and Munch interview him. You go take a break. I'll let you know if something comes up" said Cragen walking away.

I returned after an hour or so. Fin and Munch were standing by the coffee talking.

"Elliot. I'm glad your back. We got a lead off of Slade." said Munch.

"What? Then why aren't we following it?"

"Kevin admitted to having Olivia, but he wont tell us where she is unless we make a deal. We offered him three things, but he won't take anything less then 3 years probation." said Fin.

"That's crazy! Even a judge wouldn't sign off on that."

" I know, but he said he wants to talk to you." said Cragen joining our huddle.

I walked towards the interview room. Kevin was sitting in the chair checking out his hair in the two way mirror.

"Elliot Stabler, I hoped I would see you again. You look just like your daughter, or your daughter looks so much like you. That girl is the cutest thing in the world. I loved touching her every night. The way it felt putting my-"

"STOP, did you just say daughter? MY DAUGHTER?" I asked. I was furious, I didn't have a daughter that he would have been able to touch…all of my children lived in the city. Far away from Kevin.

"Oh that whore didn't tell you. That sweet little girl, Emily is your daughter. Yes Detective Stabler, you knocked up Olivia Benson. That's why she left SVU. I rescued her though, she has loved being with me the past year and a half. But your daughter, she has the sweetest tasting lips."

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't even know what happened. I just started hitting him. I kicked his stomach, over and over again. Kevin just lay there veering his face. Cragen and Munch ran into the room. Cragen pulled me off of Kevin, while Munch helped Kevin up.

"Elliot calm down" said Munch.

"He raped my daughter and he still has Olivia! And God knows that he has done to her or if she is even alive.! I started to relax, "He raped my daughter. MY DAUGHTER! She's only three years old!"

"Elliot, you want to know where Olivia is? She's at 593 Bayview St." Whispered Kevin. "Your too late though. She is dead!"

Elliot Cragen and I ran out of the door leaving Munch alone with Kevin. "That's okay. I'll just put him in a cell and catch up with you all later."

"Okay Munch. And call for backup!" shouted Cragen from down the hall.

We ran at lightning speed towards our car. 15 minutes later we were at the address Kevin had given us. The house was plain, it was falling apart. All the blinds were all closed. We did a sweep of the grounds, nothing. We knocked on the door, no answer. Fin kicked the door down, and led Cragen and I inside. The house was cold and dark. Cragen and Fin swept the upstairs, while I checked the 1st floor. We didn't find anything, once back together we decided she had to be in the basement. The ambulances and Munch had arrived, I could hear the sirens.

We slowly climbed down the stairs, there was a small room with four doors. We checked each door, they were all clear. I opened up the last door. There lay Olivia, she was lying on a mattress in a the fetal position.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love your comments. Tell me what you love or do not like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know the last couple of chapters have been Elliot's point of view. They will start to be Olivia's again. It's just that not much has been happening with Olivia. She is just being attacked by Kevin repeatedly.**

**I do not own Law and Order: SVU.**

**Chapter 8 - EPOV**

"Olivia!" I cried running over to her. She was practically naked; she had on nothing but a tank top and underwear. She looked dead, she barely had a pulse; she looked awful. She had bruises all over her body, her arm looked dislocated and she had a small baby bump!

"Jesus. Elliot, she's pregnant!" cried Fin running over to her, "we have to get her out of here!"

I carefully lifted Olivia up and carried her up the stairs and out the front door of the house. The ambulance was waiting on the front lawn. I placed Olivia on the gurney and let the medics take over.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Cragen.

"Sir, she's not pregnant." said one of the medics.

"What? Then why is her stomach…puffy?" asked Munch.

"She recently had a baby, her body just hasn't had a time to lose…the bump." explained the medic.

"So then where's the baby?" asked Cragen.

"Somewhere. You need to find the baby. With this cold weather, an infant needs to stay warm. You have to find the baby. We will bring your detective to the hospital. Once you find the baby bring her to the hospital. I would wait, but your detective needs assistance now."

We searched the grounds of the house as well as the house. We couldn't find anything. "What are we missing?" I asked.

"We've checked the basement, the first floor and the second floor…we've checked the grounds. The attic! This house has to have an attic!" exclaimed Munch. "All houses built like this one has an attic. If that baby is up there she must be freezing. I doubt it is insulated up there."

"Let's go check it out." I said. Munch, Fin, Cragen and I ran up to the second floor and looked for a way to the attic. There was a hatch sort of thing on the ceiling. How could I have missed it? If this baby dies it could be all my fault!

"Elliot, I got it!" cried Fin. He pulled the hatch door open and out popped stairs. We quickly climbed up the steps and began exploring the attic. It was freezing up here.

"Elliot, I got it. The baby's not breathing, El." cried Fin. I ran over to Fin who was kneeling over a baby. The baby had on a diaper and was lying on a blanket. I swept up the baby in the blanket and ran down the stairs and towards my car. Fin and I got in to my car and drove to the hospital with the sirens on, Cragen and Munch followed in a separate car.

Once at the hospital the doctors took the baby and hooked it up to an IV.

"Is it going to be okay?" I asked.

"Sir, it's a girl. She's alive, but she pneumonia, and it seems as though she was a preemie baby. I think she's going to be okay detective." explained the doctor.

"How old do you think she is?"

"I would estimate 3 weeks to a month."

The doctor pushed me out of the room and made me wait in the waiting room with Cragen, Munch and Fin. I was finally happy, Olivia was safe. I hoped she would be okay, she had to be okay.

**Sorry I know this chapter is short. Will post soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is short. I have been very busy with school work. I will be going on vacation next week so I should be able to write a lot then.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**OPOV**

I awoke to people talking. I didn't know who it was, but they were male voices. My body was aching al over, I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Fin, Munch, Elliot, Casey and the Captain were all standing in a group whispering. I let out a soft moan, the five of them turned their heads turned toward me.

"Liv, are you okay? How do you feel?" asked Elliot.

At first I couldn't speak, but i managed to say, "Water, please"

"Sure I'll get it, baby girl." said Fin walking out the door.

"Where's Emily?" I croaked.

Casey moved closer to me and said, "She's doing fine. She's sleeping in the waiting room with Megan and Sarah. I didn't want to wake her."

Fin walked back into the room with a glass of water; I slowly drank the water. It felt much better. I cleared my throat a couple of times and was able to talk again.

"Oh god, did you find the baby? Is she alive? Of course not, she's been alone for days." I began hyperventilating.

"Liv, calm down. Shh, your okay. The baby is fine! She was dehydrated and has a concussion, but other then that she is a healthy baby girl." Said Elliot tucking my hair behind my ear.

"El, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about -"

"No Olivia, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you while we were both so drunk."

"No El, I wanted to. I just didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to deal with us after it. I found out I was pregnant after I left. The longer we were apart the harder it was for me to tell you. I'm really sorry Elliot."

"Olivia! It's okay! I forgive you, please just rest. Get some sleep."said Elliot as the pulled the blankets over me.

I fell asleep and woke up several hours later to laughter. "Olivia!" shouted Megan as she ran towards the bed.

"Hi Megan, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm okay. I missed you." she said as she crawled onto the bed next to me. Sarah sat on the chair next to the bed just staring at me."

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yes. I have a question for you though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you dying?" asked Sarah.

" Oh no baby. I'm just going to be in the hospital for a couple of days. Do you know where Emily is?" I asked Elliot as he walked into the room.

"She's coming." said Elliot as he moved away from the doorway to make room for Emily.

"MAMA!" she cried.

"Hi Bunny, how are you? I'v missed you! You've gotten so big!"

Emily whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too bunny. Hey, bunny. This is your daddy, Elliot." I said pointing at Elliot.

"Hi Emily."

"I knew he my daddy." whispered Emily.

"Emily, can you talk for me? Your safe, I promise." She shook her head and lay against my chest. "Can I see the baby?"

"She's sleeping, Liv. The doctor said he would bring her by later. Does she have a name?" asked Elliot.

"Her name is Kayla Allison Benson. Oh, and Emily's full name is Emily Rose Benson."

"I love those names." said Elliot as he kissed my forehead. "Welcome home Olivia."

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I WOULD LOVE YOUR INPUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I have not posted in a while. I have been super busy with schoolwork and such. **

**Check out my story that I am writing with EOforevertogether. The story is called What They Never Knew: When the gang learns about**

four of the worst criminals in SVU; Child molesters, Olivia and Elliot are sent undercover to collect evidence. But what happens when one

of the victims has a strong connection to Olivia? Will they be able to save them?

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

_OPOV_

It had been 6 weeks since I had been brought to the hospital. My doctors said that Kayla and I were okay to go home. Sarah and Megan had been living

with Casey, and Emily was staying with Elliot. Elliot and Emily came to visit me almost every day. I knew Elliot was stressed out with having to work, and

take care of Emily. But he also missed his kids; he hadn't been able to see his kids in a very long time. He missed them terribly.

"Liv, you ready to come home? Em, wants you to come home!" asked Elliot over the phone.

"Yeah Elliot. I can't wait, when can you pick me up?"

"I was going to swing by and pick you up at 2 and then we can go pick up Emily from daycare. How does that sound?

"Sounds wonderful." I said

"Will we be able to bring Kayla home too?" asked Elliot

"Yes, I talked to the doctors today. They said we can, but she will still need to be given medication"

"That's wonderful! I'll see you later LIv. I love you!"

I hung up the phone and laid in bed, and thought about what would happen when I got home.

_EPOV_

It was time to pick up Olivia and Kayla up. I turned off my computer and told Cragen I was leaving. I couldn't wait to get Olivia; I missed her as did

Emily. Cragen had given me the rest of the day off. When I arrived at the hospital Olivia was already sitting on the bed dressed and with her suitcase next

to her and Kayla in her arms.

"Hey, beautiful!." I said leaning down and kissing Olivia. I don't know when we started kissing one another, but i guess it happened a week or so after Olivia

was in the hospital.

"Hey, I am already to go. I have also signed the discharge papers. So we can just go!"

"Whatever you say liv"

We walked out of the hospital and got into the car. Not long after that we were at Emily's school.

"El, please let me go in? I want to surprise her!"

"Liv, you really should be taking it easy.." I knew she wouldn't listen to me anyway, "What the hell. I'll wait here with the baby."

I watched Olivia walk into the school and out of sight. I opened up the car door and got into the back seat with Kayla. Kayla was so cute, I looked at her.

Kayla looked a lot like Olivia, except for her hair color. Kayla had light brown hair, but the color was now turning into a reddish brown color. I suppose it

came from Kevin's side, because from what olivia has told me her moms side of the family all had brown hair. However, for all I know it could come from

Olivia's dad side…but we will never know. And frankly I didn't care; I would care for Kayla as though she were my own.

I saw Olivia walking down the school's stairs holding Emily. I got ouf from the back and into the drivers seat allowing Emily to get into the back of the

car with her sister.

"Hey Em, how was your day?" I asked once everyone was in the car.

"It was good, but i'm glad mommy's home!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Oh me too! Now, how about we go home as a family?" I asked as I started the car.

"Sounds good to me!" Olivia said.

Olivia was home now and I couldn't have asked for anything more!

THE END! (Almost)

**Next will be the epilogue! **


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I know this is a pretty long epilogue…but once i started writing i just couldn't stop!**

**ENJOY!**

OPOV

It had been five years since I had come home from the hospital with Kayla. Kayla was now 5 years old and in kindergarden. Kayla looks a lot like me except for her hair which is firry red. Emily is 8 years old and in second grade. Emily is still a mix of both Elliot and I; she does not look that much different from when she was a baby.

Elliot and I had been married about three years ago, we wanted to make sure we could withstand a romantic relationship before getting married. Elliot was now the captain at SVU; I had been transferred out to computer crimes again because I felt that I needed to be home with the kids more often. Elliot and I have been trying for a baby for almost a year now, but we haven't had any luck so far. The doctors say that it may have been because of the pain I endured while with Kevin, but they weren't 100% sure.

Megan and Sarah live with Casey who now has full custody over them. We had tried for months to locate their parents, but we soon discovered that Kevin had killed their parents while they were being held captive. All four girls attend the same school in Manhattan which is located between Casey, Elliot and my offices.

"Olivia, Emily, Kayla, breakfast!" Elliot shouted from the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a plate of food from the counter, "Thanks honey."

"No problem. Where are those girls? We have to go soon!" Elliot exclaimed, "I need to be in court today at 9am, and it's already 8:23!"

Elliot always got nervous when he was required to be in court; I thought it was adorable, "Don't worry. I can drive you to the courthouse before I take them to school. Emily, Kayla come down here now please!"

I could hear them as they ran down the hallway. "I'm sorry mommy, but Kayla needed help getting dressed. She put her shirt on backwards and so I decided to help her!"

"That's very sweet of you" said Elliot putting two plates in front of the girls. "Guys, we need to eat kind of-"

"Take your time girls. Daddy has to be in court today, and you know how he gets sometimes!" I said looking at my husband as he rolled his eyes in my direction.

"DONE!" exclaimed Kayla putting down her fork. "Let's get daddy to work!"

"Are you done Emily?" I asked as I picked up Kayla's bowl. Emily nodded, "Okay, go put shoes and socks on. Then we're out of here!"

Twenty minutes later we were in the car outside the courthouse. Just as Elliot was about to get out of the car I said, "Don't forget about the dinner tonight. Do you think you can be home by 6:30? Dinner starts at 7"

"Come on Liv, I really need to get inside!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Of course I will baby. How could I miss the old squad monthly get together!" Elliot climbed out of the car and closed the door. He leaned in the window and said, "Oh, and I can't wait to hear about your doctors appointment!"

"See you later honey!"

I watched Elliot walk up the stairs and out of sight. I then started up the car and drove off headed towards the girls school. Once at the school I watched the girls walk up the steps hand in hand into their school. Once I was sure they were inside I drove to the doctors office, I had asked for the day off because of getting ready for the dinner, and my doctors appointment.

* * *

"Okay Olivia, I got your blood work back from last week. You are indeed pregnant!" said the doctor towards the end of the exam.

"Really? When is the baby due?"

"Early October. That means you are about two months along." explained the doctor.

"Thank you so much! Is that all? I need to go home and start getting ready for a party." I couldn't believe it! Elliot and I had been trying for a baby for almost a year now, and we had finally done it!

"Yes, you may go! Just make an appointment with your OBGYN soon!" said Dr. Arthur.

I couldn't wait to tell Elliot, but i decided that I would tell him before the party. That way we could tell the squad together at the dinner!

* * *

It was nearly 6 o'clock and I was jumping out of my pants excited. Elliot was supposed to pick up the girls from after school at 5:45 and then bring them home.

"Liv we're home!" cried Elliot from the front door. "Wow, I think you have outdone yourself! I thought I had too. The living room and dining room were decorated in a classy yet playful way. I had been cooking and decorating since 3pm.

"Thank you honey. I thought you weren't going to get here until 6:30."

"Well, I was able to get out earlier!"

"Girls, go put your things away and get changed for the dinner. Mommy and I will be right in to help." said Elliot escorting them down the hall into their bedroom. "Liv, how'd the doctor's appointment go? Did you get your blood work back?"

"Elliot…we're going to have a baby!" Elliot picked me up and swung me around and gave me a long kiss! "The baby is due in early October!"

"I honestly can not believe this. We've been trying for so long…I just can't believe it."

"I know El, I couldn't believe it either. This is perfect. Now we can tell everyone tonight at dinner! Speaking of dinner we need to change!"

Elliot and I walked down the hall to help the girls change into their dresses. Elliot helped change them, Emily wore a light blue dress and Kayla wore a light purple one. After they were in their dresses I did their hair. Emily wanted her hair down, and Kayla wanted her hair in pigtails. Once they were ready Elliot set them up with a movie while we got changed. Elliot put on a green button down shirt and black pants, I put on a black skirt and a dark blue silk tank top. By the time we were ready and the food was done it was exactly 7:00.

EPOV

The dinner was winding down. Everyone had finished eating, and had moved into the living room for drinks. Emily, Kayla, Sarah and Megan were in Olivia and my bedroom watching a movie. Olivia, Casey and Melinda walked into the living room from the kitchen laughing about something. Munch, Cragen, Fin and I were reminiscing about old cases we had. WE all looked forward to these evenings. Since we had all left the squad we rarely got to see one another except for our monthly dinners.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Olivia nod at me. I knew it was time to announce the pregnancy. I cleared my throat and stood up, "Hey guys, Olivia and I have something to tell you."

"Are you dying? Do we need to care for your children now?" asked Munch who I assume had had too much to drink.

"No munch, it's actually good news!" exclaimed Olivia, "well, as you all know we have been trying to get pregnant. And guess what, now we are!"

Everyone stood up and immediately began to congratulate the two of us. I don't know who it was but someone asked, "when the baby is due?"

"Early October" I answered

The dinner party didn't last much longer. It was a school night so Casey left with Megan and Sarah, Fin had to be in court early, and Cragen was tired and needed help getting home, so Munch helped him out. Olivia and I waved goodbye to our guests and then started cleaning up. The cleanup didn't take long, but the girls were overtired so we stopped and helped the girls get ready for bed. As I watched Olivia kiss the girls goodnight I knew life couldn't get any better. However, once that baby came life would be absolutely perfect!

**THE END!**

**Hoped you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
